


learning the ropes

by revior



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Miles Morales, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Miles Morales, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Pansexual Peter Parker, Romance, Slash, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Miles had just shown Peter his true powers and the latter simply cannot stand away.And Phin... well Phin had always wanted the two to get together.
Relationships: Miles Morales/Peter Parker, Phin Mason & Miles Morales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	learning the ropes

Miles walked the streets of New York. It was early December and the Christmas spirit was pretty much everywhere in the air.

He was supposed to meet Peter in the coffee shop downtown as Peter was working at FEAST and would get off too late to be able to go uptown in time for their meeting, so Morales decided to meet him downstairs.

His phone started ringing. "Hey, Ma."

"Miles, where are you?"

"I'm meeting Peter downtown," he answered swiftly, then quickly added, "but I'll be home in town for dinner, don't worry?"

There was a short silence before Rio Morales said anything else. "Okay, sweetie. Make sure to say hi to Peter from me and make sure to tell him that he's always welcome to come over whenever. I know that it's hard without his aunt May right now."

"I don't really think he wants to talk about May right now, but I'll tell him that he can. Bye, Ma, I'm here now."

"Bye," she said before hanging up.

Miles put away his phone and quickly warmed his hands up by rubbing them together. He wondered what the hell Peter wanted to talk about, but he knew that he couldn't guess. Peter was completely unpredictable but that was just something about him that Miles liked. Everything else in his life made sense so he just wanted something to be a bit better.

"Miles, hey," said a voice from behind him, making Miles turn around.

Miles' brains froze for a second before he answered. "Phin! I haven't seen you in so long."

"I missed you. What are you doing here?" she asked, doing the handshake that was forever imprinted in their minds even if they hadn't done it in months.

Miles had to stop himself from telling the girl too much. "I'm meeting my friend Peter. He works here so I'm waiting for him. He should be out in a bit."

"That's cool. I didn't know you had friends from around here," she pointed out and Miles just nodded. He changed a lot since she last talked to him. He gained strange superpowers, for example, but a lot of other things changed too.

Morales chuckled to make the entire situation less awkward. "Yeah, Peter is pretty much the only person here I can consider a friend."

"Yeah, I guess." Phin threw a glance at her watch. "Oh, shit, I'm late. Talk to you soon, okay? And don't forget to say hi to Rio for me."

"I will don't worry."

With that, Phin left, leaving Miles staring at the building, bringing him back to reality.

He wondered what Peter had under his sleeve.


End file.
